Computer systems or their components may fail due to various reasons, which may result in the loss of data. In order to mitigate the risk of data loss due to hardware failures, software failures, or any other unforeseen and unavoidable reasons, organizations rely on backup solutions so that data can be recovered in a timely manner to carry on uninterrupted business operations. With increasing use of virtual environments that use virtual machines for hosting different applications and processing data, various solutions are being developed for backup and recovery of virtual machine data to ensure availability of the virtual machines at all times.